


Forbidden Answers

by Amsare



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Robert Lutece turned his head so he could speak “I don't see the point in this threatening, really...” The fact that he didn’t seemed very concerned about his current situation made Booker feel even more frustrated than he already was – how could he stay so calm?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Answers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with _Bioshock_ and I'm in love with Booker - I couldn't resist - I had to write something slash.
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

   
“I won't repeat it again,” Booker DeWitt pushed the man face on the wooden wall of the room, gun to his head.  
  
Robert Lutece turned his head so he could speak “I don't see the point in this threatening, really...” The fact that he didn’t seemed very concerned about his current situation made Booker feel even more frustrated than he already was – how could he stay so calm?  
   
“I said _I won't repeat it again_ , so stay still and answer my questions, Lutece.”  
   
“I'm quite sure you should be doing a mission right now, shouldn't you?”  
   
“Fuck the mission.”  
   
“I think it's not slightly possible- _AH_!” Booker had put a hand under Lutece fine white shirt, gripping the skin under there making him whine and Booker couldn't hold a satisfied smile – the physicist was a sensitive one.  
   
“It seems like I found a way to make you talk, Lutece. Come on, talk,” he squeezed harder, making him whimper. “ _Now_.”  
   
At first, meeting Robert Lutece without the company of his _lovely_ sister Rosalind was very odd as they used to magically appear all around Columbia _always_ together. Booker had more important things to do anyway – as finding Elizabeth and trying to understand what the hell was happening to him – so he couldn’t care less about the other Lutece.  
   
How many times did he jump from one universe to another in that day? Too many fucking times. As it wasn’t bad enough, Elizabeth was nowhere to be found and the persisting presence of both Comstock guards and Vox Populi in Columbia was making him mad.  
   
Not mentioning that annoying redhead physicist of a Lutece who didn't want to talk.  
   
“You know, that weapon of yours is very useless. You're aware of the fact that I can't die, are you? You have already tried shooting me back at the bar, wasting bullets.”  
   
Booker gritted his teeth as the memory came back – he had felt really stupid wasting ammo trying to kill both the Lutece twins.  
   
If he couldn’t make him talk in that way… A sick idea came to his mind.  
   
He moved his free hand down to the man's trousers.  
   
“May I ask what are you doing?” Robert seemed slightly worried as Booker started to undo his trousers.  
   
“You're in no position to make any questions,” Booker snapped angrily, “so tell me, where is Elizabeth? What's happening?”  
   
“Staying right here in this place will not be of any help, I think you should consid-“ Robert couldn't end his sentence as Booker had started caressing him roughly between his legs – it was impossible to hold back a moan.  
   
That was new.  
   
“We both know, Lutece,” Booker kept on touching him intimately as if nothing had happened, “you could just disappear to go somewhere else just like you and your sister do every time,” Booker's voice became smoother, seductive, “so why are you still here if you don't want to answer me?” He squeezed a hand harder around the growing erection, making him gasp.  
   
“I-I am not allowed to answer those questions,” Robert finally said, “you need to follow your own path, please, I can’t interf-“  
   
“Wrong answer,” Booker interrupted him, keeping on moving his hand on the man's length. “Ngh...” Robert tried to say something but he couldn't do anything except for submitting to the continuous stimulation.  
   
“Speak.”  
   
“I-I can't Booker.”  
   
Booker laughed, “Can’t or won’t?”  
   
“Please…!”  
   
_That’s not an answer_ , Booker wanted to say aloud – but he didn’t. He had started to enjoy having a sort of power over that mysterious man who seemed to be behind all those bad things that had been happening to him. He was the one in command and Robert was like clay in his hands.  
   
Booker lowered his gun to put it in Robert's mouth as he ordered "open up," shoving the barrel in it. He didn't thought that it could have been so fascinating looking at the blush spreading over his cheek, blue eyes half-lidded in awe.  
   
“You like it,” Booker murmured satisfied as Robert licked around the gun barrel with enthusiasm, keeping on masturbating him; by the noises the physicist had started to make he was close to come – kind of noises that were making Booker very much aroused.  
   
_Fuck_.  
   
That was not the time or the place – he needed information _– that was all._  
   
Booker took off the gun from the man's mouth, leaving a trail of spit behind. “Are you going to come?” he whispered against the nape of Robert's neck, "'Cause I'll let you come if you speak. Come on Lutece, tell me something I want to know."  
   
 “Don't make me do this.”  
   
Booker slowed down his peace, rubbing just the head of Robert's cock with his thumb and the man whined as to complain, tensing up. “Take it or leave it, Lutece.”  
   
“I-I swear, you will find the girl at Comstock House, trust me I know it...” Robert squeezed his eyes shut frustrated, “I can't tell you more, it's too complicated to explain- _ngh_!" Booker seemed satisfied by that answer as he started to move fast again, pumping the erection with more vigor. For Robert that was too much because he finally came in hot white stripes over Booker's hand.  
   
“Thank you,” Booker said casually, wiping off his hand on the physicist’s jacket and then leaving him free to move.  
   
Robert turned around to face Booker, covering himself awkwardly; when he was presentable, he looked at him just for a brief moment before saying "You're nose is bleeding."  
   
Booker touched his nostrils, feeling a strange wetness on his fingers. He lowered his gaze to check – it was blood.  
   
_Again?_  
   
“And you know nothing about it I presume,” he said ironically, but when he looked up, Robert was not there anymore.  
   
He had vanished – of course – that was typical of the Lutece twins.  
   
Booker was about to swear aloud when he noticed a note on the wall which definitely was not there before; he didn't recognise the writing though.  
  
   
_There's a safe upstairs which could be of use. The code to open it is 1542. R. Lutece._  
  
   
With a smile on his face he thought that at least Robert Lutece had decided to help him. Nothing was lost.  
   
“Everything is going to be alright, Elizabeth. I'll find you.”


End file.
